


most ardently

by dare121



Series: Soft Gays of the Apocalypse [1]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff, SOFT GAYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/pseuds/dare121
Summary: Ellie and Dina come home drunk.They knock things over.





	most ardently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlushPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPanda/gifts).



> this sweet little fic was brought about by the wonderful plushkiwi giving me a prompt! we picked the fluff version - hope you enjoy!

“Shh!” Ellie says, pressing her finger to her lips and trying to suppress her giggles. Her other hand is curled around the door knob to her and Joel’s house, and Dina’s hands are knotted in the back of her sleeveless hoodie. “Shh, you’ll wake up the old man.”

Dina laughs against the back of Ellie’s neck, her cheeks flushed red, her hair slightly disheveled.

They’d been making out against the side of the barn when one of the guards had shooed them away with a flashlight.

“You're the one who's talking,” Dina points out, wrapping her arms around Ellie’s midsection from behind. “I’m just… here…” She seems distracted, her giggles muffled slightly by the fact that she’s kissing and biting Ellie’s earlobe.

Pushing the door open, Ellie stumbles in her hurry to get them to her bedroom. She’s completely drunk, and she doesn't care that the door makes a loud, unflattering squeaking sound when she closes it once they're both inside so she can push Dina up against it. Dina moans softly in appreciation as Ellie catches her lips in a kiss, her hands steady and solid on Dina’s waist, rucking up her red sweater as they make out. In turn, Dina wraps her arms around Ellie’s neck and kisses her back fervently. She loves few things more than Ellie pinning her against furniture.

Her hands feel like glowing embers as she cups Ellie’s cheeks to keep her close, and Ellie doesn't hesitate to support Dina when she pushes herself off the door and signals to Ellie that she wants to be picked up. They're both too drunk to really make it work, so Ellie just stumbles to the side, her hands barely under Dina’s thighs. Somehow, she manages to set Dina on a dresser next to the front door before they both fall down, and Dina wastes no time in reaching down to Ellie’s jeans so she can unbuckle her belt.

They're still kissing, and Ellie barely notices it when a pile of books is knocked over and clatters to the floor. Dina giggles against her mouth, her fingers momentarily stalling on the button of Ellie’s jeans.

“I love you. Most ardently,” she says with an exaggerated, deep voice. Her words taste like the gin they'd been drinking at the dance, mixed with the birthday cupcake they’d shared beforehand.

A part of Ellie wants to call her girlfriend a fucking nerd for that damn quote, but she can't stop herself from kissing Dina instead. Not for a quip, not when Dina’s lips feel so good and her hands are so close to Ellie’s wetness. Besides, the alcohol is making it hard to think, but kissing Dina feels easy. She wants to kiss her everywhere.

Dina’s fingers pick up their motion of undoing Ellie’s pants again a few seconds later, and she hums appreciatively when Ellie bucks into the motion as the zipper is pulled down. Immediately after, Ellie knocks over a small plastic vase full of fake flowers that Joel found at a mall a few months ago when Dina pulls on the elastic of her boxer briefs and lets it snap back.

Again, Dina laughs, and Ellie cups both of her cheeks to swallow her joy with kisses. She can't get enough.

When Ellie’s left knee jerks against the dresser (perhaps because Dina’s left hand slid onto Ellie’s ass), it does so with a loud thunk, and this time they both giggle. Everything is hilarious in this drunken haze, and Ellie briefly entertains the idea of hefting Dina over her shoulder so she can carry her up the stairs. It’s a terrible idea, considering how much she is swaying even like this, but she's still on the verge of trying it.

Until she hears a throat being cleared. Loudly.

She pulls away from Dina’s lips, though not out of her embrace. Almost owlishly, she stares at Joel’s unhappy expression, visible just fine through the shine of the moonlight coming in through the windows. He’s wearing his pajamas and his arms are crossed over his chest.

Without a word, he points at the stairs with his thumb, and stares them down until Ellie takes a step back and Dina hops off the dresser. It feels as though he’s pointedly _not_ looking down at Ellie’s open jeans.

As quickly and gracefully as she can in her inebriated state, Ellie takes Dina’s hand and pulls her along. She doesn't dare say anything either, but when they're almost up the stairs, Dina turns around.

“Night, Joel!” she says, smile bright and unconcerned.

Ellie ducks her head to hide her grin when she hears him holler after them.

“Stop breakin’ things!”

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was "Stop breaking things!"
> 
> also beta-d by plushkiwi
> 
> If you want to chat or support me, find me on tumblr @goshdarnitjay


End file.
